


taking you home

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: tony finds peter after having gone missing, and it ain't pretty





	taking you home

When Tony found Peter, he wasn’t sure what emotion hit him first. There was Peter, hands and feet bound to a table, shirtless, cuts deep in his pale skin. He wasn’t fighting his way out as soon as Tony got there like he thought he would be. Instead, he laid still, not even noticing him. The dark cell room was cold, but Peter wasn’t shivering. 

“Peter?” Tony prompted, taking careful steps towards him. “Kid, it’s me, okay?” 

Peter didn’t respond, and as Tony approached him, he sees that his eyes are open; open but unaware. He cut away the binding, expecting Peter to jump up gratefully. But he didn’t. He continued to lay still, and Tony could feel the panic slowly make its way throughout his body. There was some sort of IV connect to his arm. But what it was putting into him, Tony couldn’t guess. He didn’t care. Nor did he care about the people he had blasted down in the hallway. All he cared about was getting Peter  _ out.  _ Without thought, he pulled the needle.

Then Peter screamed. 

He shot up, pushing Tony back with full strength. 

“Peter! It’s me!” Tony shouted, but Peter fought back  _ hard _ . His eyes were angry, angry and scared. Tony tried to grab his wrist, but the boy was strong, and even stronger when he was mad. Punches were thrown. Bodies collided. Things were shouted. 

_ “ _ **_Peter_ ** _!”  _ There was emotion, too much emotion, in the name when Tony shouted it. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders as the anger in the teen’s eyes went away. 

Peter jolted away from Tony’s hold, cowering into the corner of the room, panting. 

“Pete, look at me.” Tony said, using a tone he didn’t know he had. 

“No, no, no, no….” Peter pleaded, curling his knees into his chest. Tony crouched down, retracting his armor. 

“Kid, I’m taking you home.” Tony said, putting his hand out in a safe gesture like you would with an animal. 

“No...no, he said he wouldn’t let me go home,” Tony watched as Peter’s breath quickened. “I can’t go home...I can’t  _ go home. No, no, no…”  _ His words dissolved into sobs and pants, and Tony caved and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Peter’s cold body. Peter winced at the touch initially, but gave in after a couple of seconds. 

“He’s not coming back, kid. I’m here to take you home.” Tony soothed, pulling Peter’s head under his neck, rocking him. He doesn’t know who “he” is, but he’s gonna  _ pay.  _ He listened as Peter’s breath evened out, and before he knew it, Peter was asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. And he looked so  _ small, _ so innocent and so child-like, that Tony understood the emotion he had felt when Peter didn’t come to the tower right after school a week ago:

Fear of losing a child. 

 

~

 

“Whatever they pumped him full of, it was basically just a way of numbing his whole body. His organs, his organ  _ systems _ , his mind...you name it.” Bruce said, leaning over Peter on the hospital bed. 

“And the cuts?” Tony inquired from the chair he had pulled up. Bruce sighed. 

“Small knife, rusted. Most of them are from a couple days ago, but most of them were also infected.” He bit out. Peter breathed slowly against the white sheets, and seeing him in this light truly did a number on Tony. His skin was almost green, purple and brown rings around the cuts. His eyes were sunken in and almost black with exhaustion. He instinctively pushed Peter’s curls back from his face, not noticing Bruce’s soft glance towards him. 

“Any idea when he’ll wake up?” Tony asked quietly. Bruce shook his head. 

“Could be tomorrow, could be a week from now. The team and I are doing the best we can, but his metabolism burns through a lot of medicines,” he said, pressing a button to prop Peter up a bit more. “We kinda just have to rely on his speed-healing.” 

Tony didn’t pay attention to Bruce after that. All his mind could focus on was Peter.

“You really care about him, huh?” Bruce said softly. Tony sighed. 

“Unfortunately,” he confirmed. “He was supposed to come here after school, and when he didn’t and his aunt called me, I went nuts. I don’t really understand why.” He heard Bruce chuckle as he looked up. 

“Yes, you do.” Bruce replied. Tony half smiled and rolled his eyes, because, yeah, he did. 

“This is not how thought things were gonna be when I recruited him for Berlin.” He said softly. Bruce walked around and put a hand on his shoulder before walking towards the door. 

“Get some sleep, alright? I can’t have both of you in hospital beds.” 

 

~ 

 

It’s the third day that Peter wakes up. 

Tony watched silently as he opened his eyes, breathing in deeply before meeting Tony’s. 

“That  _ sucked.”  _ Were the first choppy words from Peter’s mouth. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yeah, it did. Especially when I had May yelling at me through the phone for two hours. Scariest part.” He smirked, sitting at the edge of the bed. Peter didn’t laugh back though, instead he sighed hollowly, kinda looking like he was about to cry. 

“I was on my way here, and then it was all dark,” he whispered, terrified. “And...and he wouldn’t tell me who he was or what he wanted.” When Tony saw the tears pour out, he didn’t hesitate to pulled Peter into a hug. 

“I won’t let him hurt you, okay? I promise.” He felt Peter nod against his shoulder, shuddering. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way. But again, he didn’t care. Peter was safe. Peter was healthy(-ish). He was getting better, at least. 

“Did she really yell at you for two hours?” Peter asked after a while. Tony laughed —a  _ real  _ laugh— and nodded. 

“I knew if I didn’t get you home, she’d kick my ass.” He told him. Peter actually laughed back this time. “So I did everything I could.” 

Peter’s laugh turned into a bashful smile. 

“You did that for me?” He asked, sounding young. Tony pulled away from the hug, expecting this kind of answer. 

“Don’t sweat it, kid,” he started through chuckles. “I’d much rather have you around then feel the fury of May Parker.” 

Peter nodded and looked down at his chest, which however covered with a black t-shirt, still probably hurt. Or at least stung. 

“I guess it’s swim-shirts at pool parties now, huh?” Peter sighed, a sort of sadness in his voice. Tony flashed him a sympathetic smile. 

“You should check your phone. Your scary friend, MJ is it? She’s been texting you  _ a lot.  _ Ned too.” Peter nodded, blushing slightly at the mention of MJ. Tony clamped Peter’s shoulder before standing up. 

“Hey, Mr.Stark?” Peter piped up. Tony whipped his head around from the doorway. 

“Yeah?” 

Peter smiled, albeit a bit wavered. 

“You shouldn’t try to cross Aunt May again. One time she stole all  _ my  _ cereal just because I was out past curfew on patrol. She’s fierce.” 

Tony laughed again. 

“With you getting into the situations that you do? This won’t be the first time May will be at my throat.” 


End file.
